Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node. In a heterogeneous network, a handover procedure for offloading traffic at hotspot areas can be negotiated between a source access node (e.g., strongest signal strength) and a target access node (e.g., short range, low power access node). This allows a wireless device to be served by an access node having the lowest signal path loss rather than by an access node having the strongest signal strength.
In some instances, a wireless device connected to a source access node moves into a coverage area of a target access node, that operates in the same frequency band as and is deployed in proximity to the source access node, that the wireless device is not allowed to connect to. The wireless device may suffer intra-frequency interference from the target access node. This interference can result in an undesirable reduction in coverage, poor quality of service, throughput to the wireless device, and handover failure.